Spirit Revolt
by Ria the person in the shadows
Summary: This is my first fic. Please be nice and read. Yami is ignored most of the time and only is out of the puzzle for a duel. What happens if one day Yami fights back with the help of Bakura? P.S. I use the Japanese names for most of the characters because
1. ch 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. If I did, I would X out Anzu and put someone who doesn't rant about friendship in her place. Unfortunately Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh, so Anzu stays.

Summary: This is my first fic. Please be nice and read. Yami is ignored most of the time and only is out of the puzzle for a duel. What happens if one day Yami fights back with the help of Bakura? P.S. I use the Japanese names for most of the characters because I can. PPS Bakura is Yami Bakura, Ryou is innocent Bakura, and Marik is Yami Malik.

/blah/ hikari to yami

blahyami to hikari

"Blah" dialogue

'Blah' thoughts

Spirit Revolt

Yami sighed and sat down on one of the many staircases in his soul room after walking around the whole maze at least six times. So far the day was like any other. Yugi would go to school and have fun, while Yami was forced to stay in the puzzle to wander around, and wait for Yugi to get into a duel that he needed Yami's help with. That was the only time that Yami would get a look at the outside world. As Yami thought of this, he slammed his fist down in anger.

"Why are you punishing me Ra? Why does the tomb robber and the tomb keeper get to wander around outside of their items and I don't? It's not fair!" yelled Yami getting up and running into the depths of his soul room maze and into his sleeping room.

Upon entering, Yami's leather attire changed into his pharaoh attire to fit the style of the room. Pacing around his room, Yami idly wondered if Yugi was home from school yet. Then at least he was allowed to walk around Yugi's room as a spirit.

/Yami where are you? I can't find you./

Why? Need me to duel for you?

Yugi flinched at the bitterness in Yami's voice. He was standing in the center of Yami's soul room maze and couldn't locate Yami. /No, I was wondering if you'd like to come out and take control for a while. It's raining out and I know you love the rain./ came Yugi's innocent response.

Yami couldn't help but smile at that. No matter how agitated Yami was at Yugi, Yugi would always make it up to him by letting Yami go out in the rain. Yami exited his sleeping quarters and walked to where Yugi was waiting.

"How long would I have out in the rain?" asked Yami almost childish. Yami was fascinated with rain and snow. Since there never was either in Egypt, it was like a fantasy land to Yami when those weather phenomena's happened.

"I don't know. How about till I say or until the rain stops, whichever comes first," said Yugi.

The crimson-eyed pharaoh nodded and left his soul room and took over Yugi's body. Opening his eyes, Yami saw that Yugi had purposely stopped near the door. Going out, Yami stood for a while and let the rain wash over him. Then, with a laugh, Yami headed to the backyard.

About a half-hour later, Yami looked like a drowned rat. /Yami, I think you had enough fun for today,/ said Yugi.

Alrightsaid Yami walking into the house and getting some towels. "Dratted leather," he muttered going up to Yugi's room. Entering Yugi's room, Yami separated from Yugi's body and sat on the bed as a spirit immediately dry.

"Thanks Yami," grumbled Yugi regaining control of a soaked body.

"No problem," replied Yami going into his soul room and curling up on his bed.

A week later...

Yami cursed for the tenth time that day. Yugi had actually locked him in his soul room so Yami couldn't walk around his head as a change of scenery. Looking at a clock that he had built in the maze, Yami noticed that it was past the time that Yugi would arrive home. In fact, it was about the time that Yugi got ready for bed.

"Why in Ra's name is Yugi doing this to me!" snarled Yami frustrated, "I'm a human being too! Just because I'm a five thousand year old spirit living in a golden object, doesn't mean that I don't have feelings."

As Yami finished saying this, he heard the tiniest click. Going to the door that led to freedom from the soul room, Yami looked at his hand and materialized a key that had the eye of Horus on top. Turning the key in the keyhole, Yami's eyes widened as the door swung open. 'Yugi must be asleep,' he thought creeping across the hall and looking into Yugi's soul room. Sure enough, there was Yugi sound asleep.

Yami took the opportunity and exited the puzzle. Looking around Yugi's room, Yami solidified his spirit form into an actual body. Gazing into the mirror, Yami smiled when he saw ruby eyes staring back at him. When he took over Yugi's body, Yami's eyes were Yugi's purple. Now that he had his own body, his eyes were red.

Leaving the game shop, Yami walked to the park. His mind was on other things than the fact that it wasn't raining out and he had freedom to do what he wanted. Reaching the park, Yami sat on a bench gazing out at the city and wished he could do this whenever he felt like it.

"Penny for your thoughts, Pharaoh?" asked Bakura sitting down next to Yami.

"What are you doing out, Tomb Robber?" asked Yami not really in the mood to talk to Bakura.

"I should ask you that. I'm always out at this time. You aren't," retorted Bakura placing a penny on Yami's knee, "like I said, penny for your thoughts?"

"Make it two and you got a deal," smirked Yami picking up the penny.

Bakura made a face and dug a penny out of his trench coat pocket and added it to the one in Yami's hand.

Yami pocketed the pennies and looked at the ground. After a minute, Yami started. "The reason that I'm never out, is that I am never able to get out. Yugi always locks me in the puzzle and lets me out as a spirit only when he's alone in his room, or solid for like ten minutes at a time and only when it's raining. Yugi was deep asleep, so I snuck out for a change," said Yami waiting for Bakura to laugh.

Surprisingly, Bakura didn't laugh. "Why would he do that?" asked Bakura shocked that the sweet little hikari would be that cruel.

"He's probably afraid of me for some reason," replied Yami, "None of his friends ever want to talk to me, and I'm ignored all of the time. I honestly don't have any friends."

"Actually, Me, Ryou, Malik, and Marik were all wondering why we never see you around. Ryou asked Yugi, but Yugi's always said that you didn't feel like coming out, which I thought was bull," said Bakura quietly, "so don't say that you don't have friends."

Yami looked up surprised. "Really?" he asked hoping his ears weren't playing tricks on him.

Bakura smiled the first true smile that he could recall. "Really. And us four will stick by you regardless of what Yugi or his pathetic friends think. In fact, I think I'll help you get back at them for treating you like a retarded genie" said Bakura standing up and offering Yami his hand.

"Sounds like fun!" laughed Yami grabbing Bakura's hand and allowing himself to be pulled up. Yami and Bakura then went to spend the night having fun to make up for lost time. When Yami returned to the game shop, it was almost three in the morning. With a smile on his face, the former pharaoh sat down in Yugi's desk chair to rest and to put his and Bakura's plan in motion.

Ria: whee! I think that first ever chapter was awesome! Please read and review!  
  
Preview of next chapter:

"Yami! What are you doing out! How did you get out of your soul room?!" shrieked Yugi.  
  
"Easy Yugi. I just waited till the lock disappeared when you fell asleep, and now I'm not going back in the puzzle no matter what," said Yami in a dangerous voice.


	2. ch 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. If I did, I would keep Bakura all to myself. Alas, Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh.

Okay, I admit that Yugi is going to be way out of character, but you know what? I'm sick of reading Yugi being the sweet and innocent one. In this, he's... well... messed up.

Blah mind conversation through the millennium rod

Spirit Revolt

Yami woke up to the sun on his face. At first he couldn't make the connection that he was out of his soul room. Then, as he heard birds chirping, Yami realized that last night wasn't a good dream. Straightening his body from where it was slumped on the desk, Yami sat back and focused on Yugi's sleeping form.

After a while, Yugi started waking up. Yugi kept his eyes closed and sat up. Yawning, he reached for the Millennium Puzzle and put it on. After sitting for a second, Yugi's eyes snapped open. He couldn't feel anything from Yami's soul room. It felt... empty. Raising his eyes, Yugi met the angry piercing stare of Yami.

"Yami! What are you doing out! How did you get out of your soul room?!" shrieked Yugi.  
  
"Easy Yugi. I just waited till the lock disappeared when you fell asleep, and now I'm not going back in the puzzle no matter what," said Yami in a dangerous voice.

"No!" shouted Yugi taking off the puzzle, "You will go back in."

Yami just chuckled at Yugi's temper tantrum. "Or else what?" Yami taunted.

Yugi just held the puzzle over the edge of the bed. "I'll smash it."

"You wouldn't," said Yami standing up.

"Watch me," snapped Yugi dropping the puzzle. Yugi honestly thought that the Millennium puzzle would smash when it hit the floor. What he didn't expect was for Yami to move quicker than lightning and catch the puzzle before it hit the ground.

"Too bad," said Yami sliding the puzzle over his head, "did you actually think I would let you smash my puzzle?"

Yugi, needless to say, left the room. At school, Yugi's friends were waiting for him. "Hey Yugi," said Jonounchi, "how come you're not wearing the puzzle?"

Yugi made a face. "Honestly, Yami has it. I don't know what's gotten into him. First he won't go back into the puzzle, and then he takes it. He's starting to act like Bakura," Yugi said.

Ryou, who was near the back of the group, just smiled and said nothing. Honda, however, did. "Yami probably just wants attention. You have been keeping him on a tight leash for a while. He'll give the puzzle up when he's tired of his game," said Honda with a shrug.

"Why do you keep him locked up all of the time?" asked Ryou.

Yugi looked down at the ground. "I-I don't want him ending up like Bakura and Marik. I think that not much exposure to the outside will take care of that."

I'd say it's a little late for that, eh hikari?said Bakura in an amused voice, If you ask me, that's made him like me and Marik.

Ryou smiled and shook his head remembering what Bakura had told him of his and Yami's entertainment last night. /It appears so,/ thought Ryou with a laugh.

I'm going to go join the pharaoh. Maybe me and Marik can convince him to get in touch with his darker side.said Bakura exiting his item as a spirit and solidifying once out of the school grounds. After Marik joined him a minute later after separating from Malik, the two psychos headed off to the downtown area.

Meanwhile...

Yami walked through the town looking around at anything that caught his attention. It felt so good to be out in the sun and not the rain for once. Searching his pockets, Yami found the money that he had borrowed from Bakura the previous night.

_Flashback_

_"Here you go Yami," said Bakura putting several bills of money into Yami's hand as they prepared to part ways._

_Yami looked up curiously. "Why are you giving me this?" he asked._

_"To spend at your leisure if you manage to get the puzzle from Yugi tomorrow," replied Bakura shrugging and walking off into the darkness. "Hey Yami," said Bakura stopping before the shadows swallowed him completely._

_"Yeah?"  
  
Bakura turned slightly and gave Yami his trademark smirk. "I expect you to eventually pay me back... pharaoh," he said vanishing._

_End flashback_

Yami smiled and put the money in his pocket again. "Now where to go first?" he wondered out loud.

"How about go with us to get something cold to eat or drink," said a voice behind him. Turning, Yami grinned seeing Bakura and Marik right behind him.

"Sounds good," replied Yami, "It's hot out."

"That's because you're stupid enough to wear black leather in the sun," laughed Marik tugging both Bakura and Yami along to the nearest ice cream shop.

Bakura's P.O.V.

Towards the end of the afternoon... and two ice creams apiece, Marik, Yami, and I were sitting on a cliff overlooking Domino City dangling our legs over and commenting on the people down below. A first Yami had just remained quiet while me and Marik went about insulting people who couldn't hear us, then he started warming up to the idea that being crazy wasn't that bad of an idea and joined in. Needless to say, me and Marik were shocked at how well he could insult people on his first try.

Appears that Yami's been practicing while locked away, Marik mused to me.

I chuckled in response. Looks like it.

Looking at the sunset, I wondered idly if Yami was going to go back to the game shop. Voicing my wonder, I watched Yami's face grow troubled and dark.

"I'm not sure," said Yami holding the puzzle in his hands, "I know that as soon as I go there, Yugi's going to try to coax me to give up the puzzle and go back in... Why does he want me to be so isolated and lonely?"

Marik shrugged and told Yami what we had heard Yugi tell Ryou and the others this morning. "I don't know what got that notion in his head..." started Marik.

At this point I had to fake cough. "You," I said coughing.

You'll pay later Bakura  
  
Yeah, yeah I know

Marik glared at me and continued. "As I was saying, I don't know what got him to think that, but you're welcome to stay with me and Malik if you'd like."

"If you don't mind, I would like that a lot," smiled Yami.

"Pharaoh, if he did mind, do you think he would have suggested it?" I asked looking at Yami out of the corner of my eye. Yami smiled an embarrassed smile and became immensely interested in the clouds.

Yami's P.O.V.

Towards nightfall, I headed back to the game shop to get some stuff that I did have in Yugi's room before he started acting like this. Sneaking in was no big problem, I just walked through the back door. Going up to Yugi's room, I stopped and put my ear close to the door. 'No sound,' I thought, 'Yugi must be doing something with Jonounchi.' Going quietly in, I went to the desk and started rifling through my drawer pulling out the contents and putting them into a bag. Thinking I heard something, I turned my head slightly, but not seeing anything, turned back to the desk. Looking on the top, I saw the Millennium puzzle's box, which I know had the three god cards inside for safekeeping. Reaching for it and then planning to leave, I was suddenly tackled right before my fingers brushed the box.

Looking up from where I had landed on my back, I saw Yugi pinning me down. "Get off!" I said.

"Not until you give me back the puzzle!" snapped Yugi grabbing hold of the puzzle. As we struggled, a memory of fight training with someone flashed through my head.

_Flashback  
  
We rolled around cheap fighting till I was pinned. Struggling with all of my strength, I couldn't get free._

_"What's the matter 'tem? Can't get free?" asked a teasing voice. Looking up, I met the gaze of gray eyes and a laughing face framed by brown hair._

_"Get off me Mahaado, I don't want to hurt you because then you will be unable to assist me, and another certain priest will get to take your spot in the upcoming festival," I heard myself say to the person._

_"Not this time my pharaoh, last time I was fooled by your words, you sucker punched me. And besides, Set didn't earn that right this time," said Mahaado sitting on my chest. I didn't respond, but did a backward somersault, sending him flying._

_End Flashback_

Yugi, taking my sudden lack of struggling as a sign, reached up and slid the millennium puzzle off my neck and over my head. Without the familiar weight, I suddenly grew desperate and rolled backwards. Sure enough, Yugi flew off me, but maintained a strong grip on the puzzle.  
  
"I win," he said looking up and putting the Millennium puzzle on. Realizing that I should leave before Yugi forced me into the puzzle, I grabbed my stuff and going transparent, jumped out of the window. Solidifying once I landed on the ground, I looked up to see Yugi glaring down at me.

"I told you that I won't go back into the puzzle," I called as Yugi opened his mouth to say something. Yugi, hearing this, glared again and pulled his head back through the window and slammed it shut.

With a laugh, I turned away and headed to Malik's. Reaching there, I rang the doorbell and heard almost immediately after a yell and a loud crash. A second later, Malik opened the door with a sheepish grin on his face.

"You scared me Pharaoh," said Malik holding the door open, "I was trying to change a lightbulb..."  
  
"And fell off what he was standing on when you rang the bell," laughed Ryou as I walked into the house. The two hikaris then led me to the living room where Bakura and Marik were sitting on a sleeping bag, currently absorbed in a video game... a fighting one to no one's surprise.

"Dammit Marik! How the heck do you keep winning?" demanded Bakura throwing down his controller with a snarl. Marik grinned and just laughed as a response.  
  
"He cheats. He waits till the other has picked and chooses the character that will be able to beat his opponent's character. Plus he knows the cheat codes by heart," said Malik climbing back onto the table and picking up the lightbulb.

Bakura punched Marik in the arm and turned around. "Hey pharaoh," said Bakura with a sly grin, "you're good at games. I challenge you to beat Marik at his own game. If you lose, you surrender your title of king of games."  
  
Yami grinned in spite of himself. "And if I win?"  
  
"I'll let you dye my hair any color except pink."

This was shocking. Even Marik turned to stare at Bakura's conditions.

"Bakura! You know you're going to lose this bet! You're nuts!" said Malik disbelievingly.

Bakura just shrugged and turned to Yami. "Well?"  
  
Yami smirked, his eyes flashing. "You're on," he said sitting down and taking Bakura's controller.

Five minutes later...

Marik and Bakura looked at the screen in utter shock while Malik and Ryou rolled on the floor laughing their heads off. Yami stood smirking off to the side. "Any color I want eh?" he laughed.

"Unfortunately... How could you lose Marik!"

"It's not my fault!" protested Marik, "He picked the weakest monster. I have no clue how he won."

"Excuses excuses excuses," said Malik regaining his breath though still grinning. Ryou, still shaking with laughter, led Bakura to a chair and sat him down while Yami attempted to create dyes from the shadow realm.

Frowning, Yami couldn't figure out why they weren't appearing. Looking down, Yami grimaced as he remembered that Yugi had gotten the puzzle back. Malik, luckily looked over and wordlessly handed Yami the millennium rod. Grinning a thanks, Yami set to work.

An hour later...

Yami, Ryou, Malik, and Marik stood around Bakura laughing like crazy, making him confused. To keep it a surprise, Ryou had blindfolded Bakura's eyes shut, and now he couldn't tell what they were laughing at.

Bakura cut his thoughts off as he felt hands pull him up and guide him somewhere. Standing there, and wondering what was taking so long, he heard more laughter and Yami's voice say, "Alright Tomb Robber, I've had my fun. Open your eyes when we say." Bakura nodded and felt the blindfold be removed.

"Ready? NOW!" came the four voices in unison. Bakura opened his eyes and gaped in wordless disbelief at the image reflected in the mirror. Reaching up, he ran his hand through his hair and finally found his voice as Ryou snapped a picture.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?" he yelled sending the group into fits of uncontrollable laughter. His hair was... indescribable. The only way to describe it was that every spike of hair was a different color, none brown blonde white or black, blending into a mix at the top of his head. Whipping around, he glared at Yami who was trying his best to keep a pharaoh-straight face.

As Yami regarded Bakura cooly, Bakura uttered one word that made Yami's crimson eyes widen: "Run."

Ria: giggles like mad oh my ra that was funny. I swear that I died laughing at the end. But then again, I have a sick sense of humor torturing my fav. bishie. Sorry Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Shut up. glares daggers  
  
Ria: hehe, read and review please, and thanks to those who did review.


	3. ch 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. If I did, I would keep Bakura all to myself. Alas, Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh. I do own Nusumi Miru... you'll understand the name in a bit.

Okay, I admit that Yugi is going to be way out of character, but you know what? I'm sick of reading Yugi being the sweet and innocent one. In this, he's... well... messed up.

Blah mind conversation through the millennium rod

Spirit Revolt

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?" he yelled sending the group into fits of uncontrollable laughter. His hair was... indescribable. The only way to describe it was that every spike of hair was a different color, none brown blonde white or black, blending into a mix at the top of his head. Whipping around, he glared at Yami who was trying his best to keep a pharaoh-straight face.

As Yami regarded Bakura coolly, Bakura uttered one word that made Yami's crimson eyes widen: "Run."

Malik, Marik, and Ryou watched Yami run with Bakura chasing him in amusement. "I think he overdid it," Malik laughed going back downstairs with Ryou and Marik following behind him, both grinning broadly.

Several minutes later, Yami lay sprawled on the grass in Malik's back yard breathing heavily while Bakura laid near him breathing just as hard. After a minute, Bakura started laughing once he recovered his breath.

"I still can't believe that you made my hair multi-colored," he said looking over at Yami. Yami looked over at him and smiled wickedly.

"I couldn't decide on a color, so Ryou suggested that I do every color," replied Yami.

"There's no pink...right?" asked Bakura uneasily turning his gaze to the stars.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

Yami immediately regretted that phrase as Bakura lunged at him and they started wrestling violently.

Bakura pinned Yami to the ground and shook him. "I'll ask you again nicely before I pummel you. Is there pink in my hair?"

Yami grinned, and reaching up, gave a tug on a spike of hair. Bakura immediately let him go and bolted into the house to see if he was lying. Watching Bakura go into the house, Yami laughed and stood up. Not wanting to be around when Bakura found out that he was lying, Yami walked to the park. Climbing to the top of a tree in the middle of the park, Yami leaned against a branch and looked out over the city. Feeling a warm breeze blow through his hair, Yami allowed himself to slip into a dream that was also a memory.

_Flashback_

_"My prince! Come quickly! It's your father!" shouted a servant. Yami looked up from where he had been grooming his horse and dropped the brush in shock._

_Running down the palace halls of the palace, Yami stopped at a pair of doors and entered, somehow knowing that this was the right room. Entering, Yami immediately went to the gigantic bed and took his father's hand._

_"Father," he choked out, "father, it's me."_

_Yami saw the man turn his head weakly and smile slightly. "Atemu," he said, "I'm not going to last much longer. I want you to know that I love you and that I hope that you will remember to rule justly and fairly as pharaoh."_

_"Yes father," Yami heard himself say as he kissed his father on the forehead, "May the gods see you through safe passage to the afterlife." Letting go of his father's hand, Yami walked out of the master bedroom away from his father for the last time._

_Heading to the throne room where he knew that he'd be alone in, Yami saw something glimmering on what would soon be his throne. Going over to it, Yami saw the millennium puzzle lying there next to something wrapped carefully in fine linen. Opening the package, Yami saw a crown that had the sennen eye on the forehead part. Sliding it on, he temporarily smiled when he picked up the puzzle and it glowed softly in acceptance of its new master._

_"Atemu?" came a soft voice from the door. Turning, Yami saw someone who looked a lot like Isis come towards him. "Your father wanted me to give you this," she said putting a note in his hand and leaving quietly. Opening it, Yami read:_

Atemu,

_If you're reading this, then I've departed for the afterlife. I just wanted you to know that the crown that you see is your pharaoh crown. I figured you didn't want to have one like mine. Lastly, the Millennium puzzle is yours now. It's meant for you and only you. Remember that._

_ Pharaoh Akunumkanon_

_End Flashback_

Yami woke up with a jolt, causing himself to slip off the branch. Grabbing a lower one and swinging safely to the ground, Yami took a second to clear his head. 'What was that memory?' he thought racking his brain. Recalling the memory, Yami saddened for a minute. "Why am I getting these flashbacks all of a sudden?" he wondered out loud.

"It's easy, the puzzle's reacting to your wish to recover your memories and is slowly giving you them as you need them," said Marik coming out of the dark.

"And at very inopportune times too," Yami replied with an eye roll causing Marik to laugh.

"Think logically though Pharaoh. You've had two flashbacks. One when you were fighting Yugi, and it gave you a memory of a similar predicament, and now it sent you a message," said Marik.

There were truth in Marik's words, Yami realized going over the note in his head.

What did your father write to you? came Marik's voice in his head.

That the puzzle is meant for me...and only me...I get it now!

"Good pharaoh, have a cookie. You know what this means..." started Marik.

"It's time to get my puzzle back," smirked Yami.

Meanwhile Yugi sat on the roof of the game shop looking at the puzzle that now lay cold in his hands. Ever since Yami left, Yugi tried to use the puzzle to pull Yami back into it, but the puzzle was resilient and wouldn't listen to him, as if it were siding with Yami.

Yugi, growing frustrated, held the puzzle over the edge and started letting go. He was intent on smashing it to get back at Yami, but something stopped him. Thinking, Yugi realized that it was his inner self that was stopping him. Laying the puzzle on the roof, Yugi remembered that it was because of the puzzle and of Yami, that he had friends at all.

"What am I thinking?" Yugi asked himself crossly, "Yami is being spoiled and is growing corrupt by obviously Bakura's and Marik's influence." Getting up, Yugi went back into his room and threw the puzzle into a drawer in his desk and locked it. Little did he know, someone was watching through the window, and

making a note of Yugi's actions, jumped down and sped off towards Malik's.

As Yami reentered Malik's house with Marik, he heard a somewhat hushed conversation between Malik and someone else. Entering the living room, Yami saw a cloaked person dart into the shadows. Looking up, Malik scowled for a second.

"Thanks a lot pharaoh, you scared her," said Malik as Bakura went to the girl and coaxed her out of the shadows from where she could barely be distinguished from shadow.

"Who is that?" asked Yami after mumbling an apology.

"This is Nusumi Miru," said Marik going over and giving the girl a hug, who gladly returned it.

"Nusumimiru? Spy? Why are you named that?" asked Yami looking at Bakura and snickering for a second, thus losing track of the conversation.

As Bakura pulled his denim jacket over his hair in annoyance, Nusumi pulled the hood of her cloak down to reveal teal hair and purple eyes. "Because that's what I am," she replied in a silky voice, "That's not my real name by the way. I completely lost my memory when I was 3, and grew up without a name. When Malik found me, he couldn't call me by anything, so he named me after the one thing I could do the best, spy on people."

Ryou looked puzzled. "Didn't your parents refresh your memory?" came the question.

Nusumi recoiled as if she were hit. Bakura, sensing the distress, embraced her and looked at Ryou and Yami. "She lost her relatives the same time she lost her memories," he said quietly stroking Nusumi's hair.

"And she takes to Marik and Bakura like they were brothers," said Malik, "They're all she's got."

"What about you?" asked Yami.

Malik grinned, "I'm the big meanie," he laughed.

Nusumi laughed at that and drew away from Bakura. "Shall I spill?" she asked Malik. Seeing him nod, she turned to Yami and bowed slightly. "My pharaoh," Nusumi started, "I was sent by Malik to monitor Yugi's actions to make sure he didn't smash the puzzle. As I watched, he threw it, none too gently, into a drawer and locked it. If you're going to get it back, I'm pretty sure you're going to have to fight him for the puzzle... Oh yeah, he also says that you are spoiled."

Yami just blinked disbelievingly. "right. And if I'm spoiled, then he's 6'5."

Ryou looked up at that. "How does he manage to shrink himself then?" he asked teasingly.

"He sees a shrink," said Bakura laughing wickedly.

Nusumi smiled and shook her head. Suddenly she dropped to one knee in front of Malik. "Master Malik," she said, "I think I know how Yami can get his puzzle and the god cards back."

Malik looked at Yami's puzzled but curious expression. "If you're wondering why she bowed, she was one of my rare hunters, and was extremely loyal," he explained. Turning to Nusumi, Yami looked down at her. "Tell us how," he demanded.

Nusumi looked up, and as everyone came together in a cluster, she told them her plan. When she finished, Marik looked thoughtful.

"If we do go with your plan," he said, "we would have to find someway to deceive Yugi into believing that he still has the god cards in the ark."

Bakura snorted and rolled his eyes. "it's called using shadow magic to make copies," he replied.

Yami nodded. "We'll put the plan into action in two days," he said, "Now, let's get some sleep. It's getting late."

"Or early, depending how you look at it," Nusumi muttered to Bakura as she curled up next to him, causing him to laugh quietly as the lights went off.

Ria: Aww! I think there's going to be a bit of a fluffy romance between Nusumi and Bakura. I think that it'd be cute.

Yami: Bakura...cute? If you ask me, Bakura being cute is like seeing a crocodile dance by in a tutu dancing to michael Jackson... it's impossible!

Ria: says nothing in reply, but watches a crocodile wearing a tutu dance by to Michael Jackson music you mean like him? points

Yami: O.o; I stand corrected.

Ria: giggle oh yeah, before I forget, I had a request to reply to reviews, so here goes.

**All Apologies & "unknown":** This is interesting huh? I guess you're right, however, I have a tendency to drag my stuff on and on and on.

**Christine:** Glad you think the same way that I do about a pissed off Yami.

**AnimeAngel90: ** That's all right that you couldn't think of anything to help me with. I contacted an author pal of mine (YamiShiningFriendship if you were curious) and she helped me out, and don't get used to it, as I get involved with more activities, my updates will get farther and farther apart.

**The REAL Cheese Monkey:** Nice name. I know what you mean by Yugi being a jerk is refreshing. I just got sick of Yugi being so cute and sweet and innocent all the time, ya know?

**Wings of a Phoenix:** Well I took your suggestion about replying to reviews.

As for doing other fics, I'm thinking of doing a Halo one (don't know if you know what that is or not) but can't think of any more yugioh plots just yet.

**AkinoBekyCarterBakura:** Glad you liked my torture/ humor. Trust me, it took me a long time to think of that.

Ria: oh yes, to all of you who would like to know how the heck I thought of turning Kura's hair that many colors, I'll tell you. I took a pic of Bakura, put it on Windows Paint program, and just played with the colors and I eventually got that combo because I couldn't settle on a single color.

Nusumi: Read and Review please!


End file.
